


The Bunker

by darkwingj



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Caught, Multi, One Shot, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwingj/pseuds/darkwingj
Summary: Set during 5x20 of Arrow when Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak had a little thing in the bunker that unknown to them was filmed but seen from an different POV of two people in Star City as PI'sArrow one shot





	The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Arrow one shot I do not own Arrow or its characters rights go to DC/The CW and Warner Bros.

"You have a little bit to drink"  
"I've had a lot to drink"

This is Star City.. three billion people live in this town yes it's lovely place to live and yes crime does happen here but its my job to keep the city safe from Star City's most unwanted. I'm a celibate Private eye my name is Vic my partners name is Polly she always follows me. 

Today was Friday June 10th 10:04 P.M 

"It's ten" 

Like I said it was 10:00 P.M 

Polly and I were returning from an case involving an cheerleader at an shopping complex disturbing the peace and adultery man....

When will these people ever learn? I don't know but Polly and I had to stop them.

10:06 P.M Headquarters had called. 

"Celibacy 36 come in do you read us over?" the chief said.

Grabbing the radio mic from the scanner "Vic here" I said.

"Over" said Polly.

"Two subjects we found two Caucasians one female and male with Chinese food and wine heading into an tunnel report in" the chief said

"We'll take the call" I said. 

Friday June 10th 10:20 PM 

"10:15!" Polly corrected me.

Like I said 10:15 PM we reported to Headquarters 

10:20 at my desk I waited for the chief to call me half a life is spent waiting 

10:21 The Chief called me "Vic you and Polly get to my office quick!" he said to me as Polly and I went to his office 

Our interview was brief and to the point he wanted me and Polly to stop whoever was committing adultery and then to place them under arrest. 

Polly and I consented.

10:30 Polly and I went to the scene of the crime hopping into my corvette.

10:38 we checked in at the scene of the crime we were on the job we collected evidence and a video log that we found.

11:00 we returned to headquarters with the evidence.

"Private investigator's life isn't based on water and skittles" Polly told me that as we came in.

After 20 minutes of putting clues together we procded to the file of one named Oliver Queen 

It was a long one. 

After 20 more minutes and three cups of coffee and doughnuts the case was heating up in ways we never saw. 

Oliver Queen was found having sex with an woman named Felicity Smoak in the bunker detecting it through heat vision now we knew he was the Green Arrow and Felicity was presumably his partner working with him.

12:00 AM we didn't have much time so Polly and I had to get there fast

12:03 Oliver and Felicity were nude in the bunker kissing on the mat

12:04 we arrived at the bunker according to reports given by Polly we caught them by one minute

12:05 we stormed the bunker "FREEZE!" I yelled to them as Polly and I caught them and put them into handcuffs 

Like all of them they had an airtight alibi or maybe they were drunk I don't know hence the wine bottles and half eaten Chinese food.

Three Days Later

This case was brought to trial Monday June 13th 10:00 AM In Star City Court case number 34-53-1983 department of justice.

As an result of the trial and repeated statements by the name Polly 

Two people named Vic and Polly were sentenced to 15 years for false arrest and false statements

"Um ten years" Polly corrected the judge.

The day before we were due to appear to head to prison Polly and I fled to Central City snuck into S.T.A.R Labs grabbed an portal device to another world and escaped.

Now Polly and I are doing the same thing trying to the keep the streets celibate but in another earth.

As for Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak far as I know they're still keeping Star City safe as the Green Arrow and Overwatch.

**Author's Note:**

> The End


End file.
